Bob
A mohawked human son of Ashima and Paul with a prolonged lifespan. Bob's special ability is for his DNA to change over the course of thousands of years to adapt his body to mimic the dominant life form present on the planet. Due to his own will, he maintains the signature black mohawk throughout his many forms (excepting some such as Robob). Origins One of only two confirmed children of Paul and Ashima. He has crossed paths with his brother Berny at numerous points in time, each failing to recognize the other's abilities. Bob started out as a recurring character in Berny comics, and eventually was given his own storyline in Time Turmoil. Encounters with Berny Berny and Bob were separated from the other three children at birth, with Bob being taken back to ancient times to live on Katroiris where Tkulthe entered his dreams regularly. During this time, he assumed the form of Amebob to blend in with the native NgukGluk on Katroiris. After millennia passed, he was in his Cavebob form when he encountered Berny, who was adrift in time after an accident. The two came to blows and Berny was nearly killed. In the original timeline, Bob was the first victim of the zombified Artery after Vizahndro, and was rechristened as Vein by Vizahndro to serve as his second honor guard. Vein hunted Berny and captured Cornelius, who he was eventually beat nearly to death by. He returned much later, having physically deteriorated to the point where he more resembled his Zombob incarnation. He killed Drake and had defeated Cornelius when Berny destroyed that timeline by traveling back in time and killing the younger Vizahndro. Initial Time Turmoil Sequence Bob has no memories of his past existence. He has lived for so long, every time his DNA adjusts to the main life form he loses his memory. In his true human form, he is nobody special until one day he is approached by an android claiming to be a future version of himself, who opens a time portal to the future. Arriving in the future, Bob is introduced to Fraz. He and Robob travel back in time by only a few minutes, encountering duplicates of themselves. Returning with the second Bob causes the second Robob to begin to malfunction, first finding Ninjabob and then fully breaking down, reverting to a kill mode to try and resolve what he thought was a paradox. Robob plans to return the abducted Ninjabob to his own time, but the second Robob arrives and kills Fraz. The second Bob escapes, and Robob, Bob and Ninjabob escape into a portal as the second Robob blasts at them, believing to have destroyed them. Instead, the three Bobs crash land in time, finding themselves soon confronted by a primal Cavebob. Robob opens a portal to flee and they run through, before discovering Cavebob has followed them. Robob opens a portal back to Cavebob's time, but before they can flee, Cavebob strikes Ninjabob from behind, breaking his neck and killing him. Bob and Robob blink out of existence and Cavebob is trapped in a time distortion, whereupon he passes through the open time portal and finds himself observing himself pursuing the others. Not intelligent enough to recognize the scene, he attacks and knocks himself unconscious, ending the time distortion. Ninjabob, Robob and Bob return to their own times. The second Robob meanwhile stalks the second Bob, eventually apparently killing him. Believing the "paradox" to be resolved, Robob regains his faculties, and commits suicide before he can cease to exist. However, Bob is revealed to have survived, and ends up becoming Fraz and engineers the situation knowing how it will play out so that the Bobs will encounter each other. His lifetime as the second Bob, even while Robob stalked him, he learned of an imminent threat and thus gave his life to assemble a team that could stop it. Secondary Time Turmoil Sequence Bob is surprised to see Robob suddenly materialize in front of him. Robob warns him that a time paradox caused by Bob 2's fate is sending artifacts from his timeline popping in and out of the timeline. Robob disappears in a flash after that. Bob is confused by this, but some time later he is also sent across time. He ends up back in the time he had been taken by Robob previously, and is again chased by Cavebob. However, Robob arrives and Ninjabob and Ninjabob disables Cavebob. Cavebob explains he was approached by four "prehistoric Bobs," who tried to warn him of a threat but were captured by a metal claw. Robob travels through time searching for them, and returns with Cybob and Zombob in tow. Zombob reveals a piece of information that appeared to him in the far, far future. Robob presents it to Bob, but the time paradox causes it to disappear, evidently traveling into the future to be found by Zombob. Having memorized the information, Robob travels in time to just as the four prehistoric Bobs were captured. The Bobs confront four enemies: a robot, a ninja, a caveman and a normal man, but with afros instead of mohawks. They reveal themselves to be the Bobs of a parallel universe, responsible for the time paradox. They are going to kill the prehistoric Bobs to wipe out the others from existence. Before anything can be done, Robob and Cybob open fire and kill the four. Six other parallel Bobs appear and surround them, but the time paradox causes some to be sent away, confusing the others and allowing Bob and his allies to gain the upper hand. Zombob kills two, and Ninjabob and Cavebob each kill another. After freeing the prehistoric Bobs and returning everyone to their original times, Robob says he is off to repair the time paradox. Bob turns away and enters his home to find it in wreckage as a battle rages within. A Third Time Turmoil Sequence Bob finds two Robobs fighting in his house. One stands victorious, and Bob recognizes the evil Robob. The evil Robob explains that the time paradox sent him forward in time, and he saw that Bob 2 survived the attempt on his life. So the evil Robob finished him off, repairing the time paradox. Bob reels at the implications of this change to the timeline. Evil Robob was soon attacked by another Robob who traveled there after telling Bob he was off to repair the paradox. The two ended up back here. Evil Robob attacks Bob and is struck down by a wounded Robob. Robob begins to repair himself, and has to defend Bob from an attack by another robotic enemy. This allows Evil Robob to rise and kill Robob. Bob picks up Robob's robot arm and fires a bolt of energy through a time portal, striking the evil Robob in the past before he could kill Robob. After Robob repairs himself, he and Bob deliberate on the attack from the other robotic enemy. An insectoid drone arrives at Bob's residence and opens fire on the place, leveling the entire building. Robob and Bob escape through a time portal, and arrive at Cavebob's time. The insectoid drone follows and attacks. Robob opens a portal but only Cavebob makes it through before the drone captures Bob and Robob. In the future, Cavebob accidentally offends a ninja who challenges him to a fight while Robob and Bob are brought before Cr'uq'fsit, whom Robob recognizes as a Fi:misor of the far, far, far future. Cr'uq'fsit was a mortal enemy of Robob's, and has traversed time hunting him. The drone, originally one of Zykezx's has been repurposed among others to have time-traveling abilities and hunt Bobs. Robob and Cr'uq'fsit engage in single combat. Meanwhile, as Cavebob fights against the ninja, he is about to be killed when Ninjabob intervenes, knowing Cavebob's death would mean his as well. Ninjabob learns that the other Bobs were under attack. As Robob fights against the Future Kind, he is losing until he goads Cr'uq'fsit into lunging into an open time portal which delivers the Fi:misor to dinosaur times, whereupon he is consumed by Dinobob. However, the Fighter Drone that was present holds Bob hostage and Robob flees in time. Finding Ninjabob and Cavebob together, Robob opens a time portal for them in anticipation of his oncoming death. Robob returns to Bob just in time for Bob to be killed, erasing Robob from time. However, Ninjabob and Cavebob charge at the drone. Cavebob crushes it with his club and Ninjabob beheads it with his katana. They run through Robob's still open time portal to the past and kill the drone just before it can kill Bob. Believing to have finally ended their problems, the Bobs return to their times. In the future, Robob is lured to an isolated location and attacked by a blob-like being Robob first believes to be Amebob. However, the consistency and vertical mouth is unlike him. The being introduces himself as a Parasite Bob, a modified version of the evil parallel prehistoric Bob. The Parasite Bob restrains Robob and latches onto his head, entering his brain and taking control of him. Parasite Robob travels back in time and captures Bob, bringing him before the other evil parallel Bob who survived thanks to the time paradox teleporting him away. Amebob Bob's first form was as a flowing blob resembling the NgukGluk of Katroiris. He was much smaller than the others and slower. The nickname for this form is a portmanteau of "amoeba" and "Bob." Bugbob An incarnation of Bob from the age of massive insects. Characterized by wings and hard carapace, one of the four "prehistoric Bobs." Dinobob Bob's next form was developed after he left Katroiris. In this form, he had adapted the shape of a massive theropod predator such as a Tyrannosaurus rex or Allosaurus. This form was characterized as the largest of Bob's evolution, with powerful jaws and endurance. Somehow, this Bob had the ability to communicate with human words, although in a garbled language. Nickname is a portmanteau of "dinosaur" and "Bob." Apebob An anthropomorphic representation of Bob as a half-man half-ape creature, evidently very closely occurring to Cavebob. Cavebob In the early Paleolithic time period, Bob had taken the form of a muscular cave-man, characterized by his spotted fur wear and heavy club. Until his education by future Bobs, he was unable to speak English, and afterwards he spoke in slow, childlike phrases. Nickname is a portmanteau of "caveman" and "Bob." NinjaBob During medieval times, Bob rejected the western knight way of life and traveled to the east, where he became a ninja. His prolonged lifespan allowed him an unnatural training time, soon becoming a formidable acrobat and combatant, always carrying weapons of some kind. Bob The Bob as we have come to know him. By the time his birth has occurred, he is living in America as a normal human. Although he retains the signature mohawk, he is pretty much a loser in this time with no special skills. This is the version of himself that is taken to be his "true form" due to the un-special human appearance, and many falsely assume this is the version to strike at to eliminate future forms. Cybob In the future, Bob has become cybernetically enhanced, capable of firing projectile weaponry from his hands and rudimentary time travel. Name is a portmanteau of "cyborg" and "Bob." Robob The Bob of the far, far future, wherein whatever organic components are left of him are completely consumed and enmeshed into machinery. Robob is by far the most powerful version of Bob, capable of using advanced weaponry and summoning time portals. A living weapon and custodian of humanity who fought in many wars and eventually outlasted humanity itself. Name is a portmanteau of "robot" and "Bob." Zombob Bob's final form. The desiccated organic tissue that remains of Bob is somehow still animated, although decayed and in no good condition. His mohawk is thinned to a few droopy hairs and only one eye remains. Name is a portmanteau of "zombie" and "Bob."